


Yumi's smut stories

by yumisakurame



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 20:29:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumisakurame/pseuds/yumisakurame
Summary: it's all just smut, all of it.





	1. Mesmerized

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a Keo smut story

for some reason today I couldn't focus. We were supposed to be practicing our choreography for our new song. the dance for this song drew a lot of attention to our hips and waist. it's embarrassing to admit, but it was working. i couldn't keep my eyes off of Ken. the way his hips moved and that thin waistline of his. his butt too. i couldn't look away. what made it worse was, one part of the dance where we had to put our arms over our head and shake our asses to the beat. it's a ‘1-2-3-4-5’ beat, and after that we bring our arms down slowly, behind our heads at first, then when our hands got to the back of our necks, we'd turn to face stage right (that → way), lower our right arm so that it's parallel to our bodies, and with our left hand, touch the our left pectoral(man boobie), then drop our hand down to rest on our hips as we swivel our hips, along with the rest of our bodies counter-clockwise (← that way, in a circular motion) until we were facing north again (↑, towards the crowd). that's how N explained it….

and the lyrics that correspond with those dance moves are sung by Ken. but the lyrics sung…. “i’m so-o-o hot, feels like i might melt away with your touch. so baby put your hands on me.  slowly, roughly, play with me”

i feel hot just watching him. i have to focus only on the dance and on my own lines or i might get too excited. we’re practicing our title song “spellbound” for our new mini album of the same name. 4 songs, all meant to “cast a spell on st☆rlights so that they can never look away”. or so N said. the songs were:

Spellbound

Mesmerized

Dizzy

and

Breathless.

the concept this time was “love-making” so the clothes we'd wear for the songs were causal and revealing but still sexy. no make-up this time either. hairstyles were short, but messy like we had just gotten out of bed. Ken pulled the look off all too well. looking super sexy and fierce as we practiced. so concentrated. 

“Leo?” it was N's voice calling out to me.

I snapped out of it at the call of my stage name, the other members turning to look at me curiously. 

“you missed your lines, did you forget them?” N sounded a little concern, as usual when he felt something was wrong.

i shook my head “i'm fine” N nodded and we started over from the top. 

when rehearsals were finally over, ken went to shower, i couldn't help but silently follow him.

“ooooh, is Taekwoon hyung gonna shower with me?” Ken's voice was teasing me.  
I nodded silently. and watched as he undressed. his shirt first, revealing his chest and well defined abs. he was beautiful. next came his pants, those thighs of his, the way his ass looks in his in those boxer briefs of his. then he took those off too. and there he was. completely nude, in front of me. god. he looked so sexy…. >.< what's wrong with me today?

“Leo? aren't you gonna join me?”

he asks innocent, drawing my eyes back up to his face before they could linger on his cock for too long. limp now, not for long- 

>.<

i undressed myself and watched as he stepped into the shower. his body was still glistening with sweat from the dance. god.

i want him. i watched as he turned on the water. I watched the droplets cascade over his body. making him look even sexier. i couldn't take it anymore. i took a few quick strides in ken’s direction, quickly closing the distance between us. i grab him by the chin and bring our lips together in a passionate kiss. he didn't expect it, but i don't care. he instantly melts into it, wrapping his arms around my neck as i wrap my own arms around his waist, pulling him close to my body, and holding him there. i gently nibble at his lower lip and his mouth opens obediently. i slide my tongue into his mouth, our tongues swirling around together. he tilts his head to the side, getting a better angle. i feel his hand on my cheek, cupping it, trying to pull me closer. we're already as close as we can be. in between us i feel his dick start to harden, pressing into my thigh. i move a hand down to grab both his dick and my own, stroking them both. he begins to moan into the kiss, making it sloppier, wetter. my head is already dizzy from the lack of air. i almost don't care. we’re forced to pull away after a few more moments and when we do, we're both breathing harder. i rest my forehead against his, staring into his eyes.

“i know you were checking me out in the studio, did you get yourself excited?” he teased breathlessly. i didn't care. i gently squeezed our dicks as a silent reminder not to piss me off, and he gasps in response. closing his mouth. good. 

i want him so badly i almost completely forego the preparation and slide my cock into him. but i can't do that to him. so i keep stroking our members and slowly slip two fingers into his ass. he lets out a small moan and a ‘Taekwoonie~’ at the feeling. it must feel good, i want to be inside of him already.  i start to finger him, listening to him moan and pant softly. i feel something slimier than water start to coat the tip of his cock. must be precum. i pull my fingers out and press him again the shower walls. I put both hands firmly on his ass, and lean in, whispering to him. “wrap your legs around me” he silently does as told and i make sure i have a good grip on him before sliding my length into him. he moans in pleasure -music to my ears- and tightens his hold on me. i don't even give him a moment to adjust before thrusting into him. i can't help it. it feels so good inside of him, nice and tight. i moan at the feeling, and i can hear him moan too. the sounds coming from those pretty pink lips of his, slightly puffy from kissing. the sounds themselves are beautiful too. this man drives me crazy. the moans are high pitched, but they don't hurt your ears. and just like ken himself, the moans are cute and sexy all at once. i pick up the pace, thrusting into him faster, deeper. i don't care if I'm being selfish anymore. i just want to cum while enjoying the body of this man. no. i need it at this rate. nothing else matters right now. i know jaehwan would be okay with it, the way he's moaning and clinging to me. i push deeper into him and hear him cry out, moans getting even louder now. we're both moaning a little loudly, now that i think about it. “taekwoon, there there!! keep thrusting there” i must have hit his prostate. his insides are really tight around me now and it feels so good i just might lose my mind. i lean in and place my mouth over his open mouth, sucking on his tongue as he moans into my mouth. i can feel him get tighter and tighter, he’ll cum soon. i can feel it. after a few more thrusts he cums, moaning loudly and breaking the kiss. his body shudders from the force of his orgasm. his insides clamp down on me too, making it hard for me to move, i can only thrust a few more times before letting out a broken moan and cumming inside of him, forcing myself to stay standing. i can't. i slowly slide down so that the two of us are sitting in the tub. a tangle of limbs as we sloppily kiss each other before getting up and washing off.

XXXXXX

the next day we practiced again. this time we were dancing to ‘mesmerized’ for this dance we were wearing ties and at one point ken will have to pull me close to him by the tie and stare me down.

today too, things will get messy.


	2. Writing Request #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a request from the VIXX amino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neo smut

Hakyeon and I had been dating for a while now, 2 years to be exact. I know that he loved books and, since we were on tour in America, I took him to Barnes and Noble. we went there in a cab and i made him wear these shades that i had painted black so he couldn't see out of them. we exited the cab and i walked with him to the doors of the Barnes and Noble. “Hakyeon….. I know it's not much but…..i wanted to try and make this day special for you” i said, loud enough so that only he could hear. “....remove the glasses” he excitedly took them off and gasped at the sight of the store we were standing in front of. “oh, god, I've always wanted to come here!!! thank you Taekwoonie~ so thoughtful, i love you~” the compliment made me blush. he leaned in and kissed me sweetly before pulling me off into the store, i smiled softly, happy to see him so happy. 

we spent a few hours in that store before finally going to do something that i wanted to do- eat. at red lobster of all places. Hakyeon’s treat. after that we headed to our hotel room and relaxed. both of us took a little nap but i woke up to N’s soft pink lips. i gave him a confused look and he giggled. “i'm really grateful for the trip to B&N. let me show you my gratitude.” he kissed me again and i kissed back, cupping his cheek with my hand. he gently licked at my lips with his tongue, i knew where this was going. i allowed his tongue into my mouth and moved both of my hands down to his waist, gently grabbing the hem of his shirt. we kissed until we were dizzy and when we pulled away there was a trail of saliva connecting our still open mouths. i used this opportunity to pull his shirt off of him before sitting up and kissing him again. a shorter kiss this time. i felt him wrap his arms around my waist and i pulled him closer, unzipping his pants and gently tugging on the hem. “off” he nodded and let go of me, removing his pants. i gently poked at his boxers. those too. he blushed and pouted “no faaair, you're still fully dressed” I rolled my eyes and got up, undressing myself, slowly. a strip tease. I watched his face grow red as he watched me, his eyes never leaving my body. i walk closer to him, poking his boxers again. “off” he nods obediently and finally takes his boxers off. i sit down on the bed and pull him into my lap, kissing him deeply and gently stroking his dick. his moans are music to my ears. they're soft moans right now but they sound so beautiful coming from that mouth of his. his voice is beautiful no matter what he does with it. it's just prettier when he's moaning for me. with my free hand I reach over and grab the lube, bringing it closer to be used soon. i keep stroking Hakyeon and eventually he starts stroking my member too. i bite my lip to keep from making noise, it's too embarrassing >.< “Taekwoon” the way he softly moans my name sends shivers down my spine. it drives me crazy. “....yes?” “i want to hear you too” and as if to further explain himself, he moaned softly right by my ear. i could feel my face heat up, but for him? i could handle a little embarrassment. so I let myself moan softly as he stroked my member. i saw a small smile on his lips. they looked so soft, I leaned in and kissed him, silencing both of us. i felt him gently push at my chest so i laid down, curious to see what he'd do. he pulled away from me and sat on top of me, straddling me. my fully erect cock sooo close to his ass, but not close enough. “p-pay close attention to me…. okay?” i nodded, watching closely as he grabbed the lube, coating two of his fingers in it before leaning forward and sliding both of them into himself, moaning in pleasure at the feeling. his face looked so beautiful. his eyes slightly glossy, his lips slightly swollen from kissing, the way his mouth hung open ever so slightly in pleasure and the way his lips curled up at the corners as if threatening a smile. i watched as his fingers moved inside of him, stretching himself for me. the sounds he was making were way too sexy. i wanted him so badly. “hakyeon, please” i begged, whining a little. “patience, i’m almost ready” ‘almost’ wasn't good enough. i placed both hands on his ass, squeezing gently. silently urging him to hurry up. it seemed like an eternity before he finally removed his fingers with a sigh. I felt him grab my dick, aligning it with his hole before sliding all of it into him. we both moaned at the feeling. it was so warm inside of him, nice and tight too. he smiled down at me and i thrust up into him. causing him to moan again “taekwoon~” i set the pace at ‘fast’. enough of this slow shit. he didn't complain either. moaning with pleasure every time our hips met. i could feel him moving too, grinding down onto me keeping the same pace i was keeping. i found myself moaning softly almost every time he moaned. i couldn't help it. his body was like heaven. “harder” the word fell from his lips, i almost didn't even hear him. i waited a bit before actually listening to him and thrusting into him harder. his moans got louder after that, higher pitched too. i couldn't take much more of this, and judging by how tightly he was squeezing my cock, he couldn't take much more either. i repositioned us slightly, thrusting into him from a different angle now. “oh my- taekwoon!!! yes! yes!!! ah, don't stoooop~” i must have hit his sweet spot. he had gotten even tighter around me, his hands were balled up into fists too. it didn't take long before he had clamped down on my member, moaning out my name loudly as he came, streams of the warm white substance landing on my stomach. it felt way too good and i found myself moaning his name as i cum with him. no one moved for a while after that, both of us instead focusing on catching our breath and calming down from our shared orgasm. when he did eventually calm down he slid off of my now limp member and laid down next to me, laying his head on my chest. i pulled the covers up over us, we could shower in the morning. i kissed him sweetly and he kissed back, pulling away with a smile on his face. “i love you. happy anniversary” “i love you too. happy anniversary” then we snuggled up under the blankets and fell asleep.


	3. Writing Request 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another request from the VIXX amino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raken smut, with a whipping kink that ive marked with a ⚠ symbol

silence. all throughout the house. just silence. but not for long. the little house Wonshik and i shared was gently illuminated by the festive Christmas lights strewn about the house and by the Christmas tree itself which stood fully erect in the living room, decorated to perfection by the both of us. and if we kept kissing under the mistletoe this intensely, the tree wouldn't be the only thing standing fully erect. Wonshik had me pinned against the doorway, one of his hands on my chest, the other hand was holding my hands over my head. his tongue was in my mouth, forcefully pushing against my own. i was starting to feel light headed. i wanted him so badly. he was being such a tease. I felt his hand slip under my shirt, shuddering gently at the feeling of his hand on my stomach, his hand moved a little higher before stopping and i whine softly into his mouth. he finally pulled away, both of us panting softly. “bedroom. now.” he smirked at me. “what's wrong Jaehwan? getting all hot and bothered over a kiss?” “you want to be punished?” “is that a threat?” “it's a promise” now it was my turn to smirk. “mmm, sounds exciting. I'll be waiting.”  he lets go and walks off to the room and i follow closely behind. he sits on the bed and i go to our little ‘treasure chest of pleasure’ “i hope you're ready to get hurt” and he chuckles softly. “if it's you, I'm ready to get hurt as much as i can” i chuckle this time.  “good, lay down.” i hear him move on the bed as I take out out the handcuffs, a whip and cock ring. “anything you wanna add?” “the vibrator. the small one” i nod and pull that out of the chest. moving to put the items on the bedside table. “stop light?” he nods. i remove his shirt and go to kiss him, he kisses back and i take one of his hands and cuff if. i deepen the kiss as i loop the handcuffs through the bars of the head board, making sure that one cuff is on one side of one bar and that the other cuff is on the other side. pulling away from the kiss I put his free hand in the empty cuff. “your all chained up now” he just rolled his eyes. i stood up “whip?” “green” i nodded picking up the whip. (⚠) “let me know when to stop” he nods and i tighten my hold on the whip, putting the tip on his stomach “one” i gently raise and lower my wrist, the whip doesn't move. “two” i raise and lower my hand again, higher this time. i look at his face “three!” i raise my hand up to my head and bring it down sharply. Wonshik cringes a bit at the sting but the way he gasps at the feeling tells me he's enjoying it. we've done this before yet every time we do i'm relieved to know that he's enjoying himself. “three” i bring the whip down on him again. this time i hear him moan softly at the feeling. good. i'm not whipping him too hard. i don't want to cut him, but not too soft either. they’ll be red marks left behind for sure, maybe even some welts, but this is what he wants. “three” i bring the whip down again, another soft moan. (⚠) i repeat this seven more times until he finally says ‘red’ and as soon as he does i put the whip away and kiss him sweetly. lingering there for a few moments before kissing down his neck, then down his chest, and his stomach. i stop to gently lick at the red marks that i see there. “i'm okay Jaehwan” he always says that, and i always do this. i lick at the red marks a few more times before going to get the cock ring and the vibrator. “how long do you think you can last?” i chuckle and pull off his pants and underwear, sliding the ring onto his dick. i take the vibrator and turn it on, slowly sliding it into him. he moans at the feeling “look at that, i can't even see it anymore! good thing there's a cord attached or we may never get it out” i lean in and teasingly lick at his member “Jaehwan please” “begging already? i just put it in” i giggle and he whimpers slightly. paying no mind to that for now and proceed to suck his dick. he moans louder and I hear him struggle against the handcuffs. ‘please’ i hear him beg again. he must be feeling really good. still, i don't listen and keep sucking. his hips buck up into my mouth from time to time, and i let him, im not deep enough for him to choke me. i pick up the pace, sucking faster, he's moaning even louder now, cursing here and there. i can hear the handcuffs banging against the pole. “red. red. Jaehwan please. i need you” he moans out desperately and i pull away, watching his facial expression. he looks like he's in heaven, lips slightly parted as he pants lightly. i undress myself and go to grab the lube, coating my dick in it. “vibrator?” “green” i nod. “cock ring?” “red” i nod again and take it off of him and he sighs. “ready?” he nods and i slowly push into him, moaning at his tightness and at the feeling of the vibrator still inside of him. “god, it feels soooo good” “oh god-” he gasps, letting out a sharp broken moan. “what's wrong? did the vibrator hit your sweet spot?” he nods rapidly and i smirk. “hang on a little longer, okay?” he nods and rolls his hips into me, silently telling me to move so i do. i start thrusting into him, roughly, he likes it best that way, and in response he moans my name loudly. the feel of the vibrator when i thrust into him is better than i could have imagined and already it feels like i'm close to cumming. i can tell he's close too, trying to hold out just for me. i keep thrusting into him, moving at a steady pace. both of us are moaning now, Wonshik is a little loud. hope we don't disturb the neighbors. “Jaehwan i can't- i can't. i'm sorry” he moans out seconds before he cums, nearly screaming in pleasure. i moan loudly, cumming with him as his insides clamp down on me. i wait a few seconds before pulling out and pulling the vibrator out, turning it off before gently tossing it to the floor. i uncuff him and he pulls me down onto him, kissing me. i kiss back and get comfortable on his chest. nuzzling into his chest when the kiss is over. “i love you” i tell him, but when i look at him his eyes are closed, asleep. i chuckle softly and slowly fall asleep with him.


	4. Woof

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinky  
> mommy kink, pet play kink, slight bdsm(pain).  
> "Wonshik, it's almost 2 in the morning"  
> i tried something new  
> Navi

I felt something poke me in my sleep and tried to ignore it. but then I felt something- or rather, someone- shake me and groggily responded. “what?” “N hyung… are you awake…..?’ I knew that shy voice anywhere, I opened my eyes a bit and looked at the clock, 1:45… am. I frowned and closed my eyes again. the moon was full and high in the sky, my blinds were open and the moonlight made my room seem to glow softly. but that didn't matter. I wanted to sleep.  
“Wonshik…” I rarely called any of them my name anymore. just stage names, this was an exception. “it's almost 2 in the morning. what do you want?” he was silent before speaking again. “I need your help….” I sighed and sat. “is it a bug?” I asked, opening my eyes and freezing. Ravi was wearing dog ears and a leash, it's not the first time I saw him wearing that, but it was the first time I had seen him wear that at 2 in the morning-  
“wet dream?” he nodded, embarrassed. I examined him a bit closer and saw that he was already kinda hard, the bulge already visible through his pants. though annoyed and sleepy I decided to entertain him. “does the doggy already have a bone?” I looked at his face and saw him nod, blushing. “what a bad boy” I grabbed the end of his leash, which was already attached to a collar around his neck.  
“you know how mommy punishes bad boys, right?” he nodded and tried not to seem to excited. “speak” I commanded and he stuttered out a “y-yes, mommy.” in reply. “pants, underwear, off.” he nodded obediently and took off his pants and boxers as instructed. I stood and removed his shirt, throwing it somewhere before grabbing his leash again. “what kind of dog stands on two legs?”  
he got down on all fours and I stood behind him. “stay, if you move, you'll be choked” “yes mommy” came his reply. I stared at his plump round ass, he always looked so hot like this. without warning I took my right hand and started spanking his right cheek, hearing him whimper and moan softly with each hit. I spanked him there ten times, then switched hands and spanked his other cheek ten times.  
by time I had finished, his member was fully erect. “what a naughty dog. look at how hard you've gotten. I stroked his member a few times before standing and walking to the bed, pulling Wonshik with me.  
I sat down on the bed. “sit boy” he sat down on the floor. “good boy.” I unzipped my pants and pulled out my own semi erect member. “suck.” he nodded and started sucking, what an obedient boy.  
I ran a hand through his hair and moaned softly at the warmth and wetness of his mouth, feeling his head move in a steady slow rhythm. “faster~” the word accidentally coming out with a small moan, and as instructed, he goes faster. his mouth and tongue both working to make my cock fully erect. “mmmm~ such a good boy~” I praised him.  
I didn't bother telling him to stop when I became fully erect. I just grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him off, a surprised gasp of pleasure coming from his mouth when I do. I'm momentarily distracted by his plump soft lips and want nothing more than to feel them around my cock again. “get the lube.” I commanded and I watched him walk off, on all fours, and out of my room.  
he’d be back. I glanced at the clock. 2:02. can't believe I lost 16 minutes of sleep to this foreplay crap. an additional 2 minutes later I watched Wonshik walk back into my room with the tube of lube in his mouth. I stood and walked over, taking the tube from him. “on the bed” he climbed onto the bed and I began to undress completely before moving to stand behind him. “stay, relax.”  
I opened the little bottle of lube and applied a generous amount to my fingers. “you're a good boy. you can take two, right?” he whimpered at me and I slowly slid two fingers into him, and waited a moment for him to adjust. “you look so sexy like this, you know? but you're always sexy…” I commented absentmindedly before leaning forward and placing a kiss on the small of his back.  
“I'm going to start moving now” I told him before beginning to thrust my fingers into them, making scissors motions to help loosen him up. I heard him moan softly in pleasure, panting softly as I fingered him. his dog ears were crooked from me playing in his hair. “speak when you're ready for the real deal” I tell him and keep moving my fingers inside of him at a steady pace, slowly getting faster and faster every few seconds.  
“m-mommy… I want your cock” He whined and I smiled, removing my fingers from his ass and hearing him gasp. I pick up the lube one last time and coat my dick in it before pulling apart his cheeks and pressing my member to his hole. “relax…” I remind him before sliding in, but only half way. we both moan at the feeling and I move my hands to his hips to get a better hold on him.  
I pull out a bit before thrusting into him, moving slowly at first but steadily getting faster. “aaah~ mommy, I want more, deeper p-please~” god, I love that. ever since Jaehwan jokingly called me mommy, and I liked it, I haven't been able to get enough of it. the others quickly learned that you could get me to do almost anything by calling me mommy. I did as requested and started thrusting into him deeper, trying to find his prostate with each thrust.  
he was really enjoying it, i could see him tightly gripping the sheets as he gasped and moaned. I was glad, I was feeling really good too. it was nice and tight inside of him, I would never get tired of this. after a while I heard him gasp in surprise and tighten around me as if to hold me in place. “ahhh~ mmmmm-mommyyyyyy~ there~”  
I smirked “what's there? tell mommy what you want like a good little boy.” I stopped thrusting, my tip pressed right against his prostate and he whined in protest. “mommy, pleeeeeeease… I want you to keep hitting my sweet spot… I want you to make me cum” I smiled. “as you wish~” I started thrusting into him again, hitting his sweet spot over and over again, his moans steadily getting louder. “shhhhh, you'll wake the others~” I warned and he started trying to muffle his moans.  
it didn't take long for him to cum, moaning loudly as he squeezed me tightly, bringing me closer to my own orgasm. I watched as he half laid down, ass still in the air and pulled out of him. “you're not done yet. get over here and finish me.” i commanded, sitting on the bed. he nodded weakly and turned around, lowering his head and starting to suck on my member once again. despite the moan that came out of my mouth, I stopped him. “not like that. relax your jaw.”  
he knew where this was going, he didn't protest either, just obediently relaxed his jaw, and gave me complete control. I smirked in satisfaction “good boy.” I grabbed his head and pushed it down until my entire member was inside of his mouth. I swear, deep throats were the best. I pulled his head up just a bit then started to thrust up into his mouth, moaning at the feeling.  
his eyes had teared up a bit, was I being too rough? he didn't try and stop me either though, besides, it felt too good. there was no way I was going to stop anytime soon. my moans were starting to fill the room and soon enough i had picked up pace and was mercilessly fucking his mouth. “ahhh~ Wonshik, prepare yourself, I'm gonna cum~” I warned him, thrusting in a few more times before growing still, holding his head in place as I came into his mouth with a long drawn out moan.  
I held him there until I was done then let go of his head and watched as he pulled away. “let mommy see~” he opened his mouth, filled with my seed, and I smiled. “good boy, now swallow” he closed his mouth and swallowed it all then opened his mouth again to prove that he swallowed it. I leaned in and kissed him sweetly and he kissed back. “better now?” he nodded. “thank you.” I held him close and laid down with him, snuggling into him. I glanced at the clock. 2;32 am.  
I can't believe we took that much time. “mm going back to bed wonshik” I told him, kissing his forehead and slowly falling asleep again. we missed breakfast that morning.


End file.
